A Night in the Astronomy Tower
by Roxy Surfer
Summary: Harry and Hermione awake to find themselves in Astronomy Tower, not knowing what happened the night befor or how they had gotten there ... a HP/HG fluff story. Please R/R!
1. Awaken to Confusion

A/N: Ok, I know it's short, and I know I'm supposed to be writing another story (Harry Potter and the Lame, Nameless FanFic aka-LNFF) but I have writers block and I'm not going to write anymore untill I get a few reviews. So here's a bit of a fluff story that I wrote cuz I was bord...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only JK does, the goddess of all good in wiz-fic. I love you!! I was inspired for this story by another HP fanfic The Mourning After by faithclone.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harry stretched as he awoke from a very well rested sleep. He felt a smile creep across his face, he hadn't had this well of sleep since Voldemort was back. Reluctently, he opened his eyes, only to find he was not in his dormatory. He closed his eyes, *I'm probably just dreaming,* Harry thought to himself sleepily.  
  
Trying to get a little more comforatable, he rolled over, but found that a warm slender someone was in the way. Harry's eyes sprang open to see the back of a head of someone with thick, bushy, brown hair. *Ok, now I have to be dreaming,* Harry had had a crush on Hermione since he could remember, but he had never acted on it.  
  
He sat up and looked around, *where the hell am I?* There were stacks of telescope boxs against the walls, telescopes that had already been put together shoved to the sides of the room without care, and a rickitity, metal, spiral leading through the ceiling.  
  
"The Astronomy Tower?!?!?..." Harry gasped under his breath. Other than lessons, the Astronomy Tower was a famous place where people came to snog each other senseless.  
  
"Harry!" Harry looked back at Hermione to see that she was awake. "Wha-what are we doing hear? How d-did we get hear? And why-*why* am I not wearing a top?!?!?!" she stummered, suddenly grabbing more of the thin, white sheet covering them both and made sure whe was absolutely covered.  
  
"I don't know, I was just wondering the same thing..." Harry tried to think back to last night but the last thing he could recall was walking back to the Griffindor Common Room after dinner with Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione was suddenly overcome with emotion. *I can't believe I'm in the Astronomy Tower with Harry Potter!! I've dreamed of this for so long, but when it finally happens, I can't remember a thing! It's just not fair! No! Granger, snap out of it, this is your best friend!! ... Where the fuck are my clothes?!?!* She added to her self as she noticed that the only thing that kept her from being completely naked was the sheet that covered her.  
  
Harry pulled her back to reality. "...'Mione, do you remember what we did last night?"  
  
"No, but I think it's kinda obvious ... I mean, look at your chest..." Harry looked down at his bare chest and saw at least 6 hickeys and bite marks. "And there're several on your neck, too."  
  
"Well you're one to talk, just look at yourself!" For the first time, Hermione looked down at herself. All down her front she could see through the thin white sheet that she had gotten the same treatment as Harry. Not only did she have bruises, she was imensly sore in places that normally wouldn't be sore. All of a sudden, she burst out in tears.  
  
Harry automatically thought it was because of something he had said, but evidentally it wasn't, "I l-lost my vir-vir-virginity and I-I don't even re-remember it!!" She tried to say through sobs.  
  
Harry started to reach out to hug her, but noticed she wasn't wearing anything. It didn't seem to matter to Hermione, though, as of she flung her self onto Harry and continued to sob. He did his best to comfort her.  
  
"'Mione? Can I tell you something?" Harry whispered to her softly in her ear as he held her close.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and wiped away her tears, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Well, if I had to pick anybody to lose my virginity to, it would be you." He waited for Hermione's reaction while he felt his stomach disapear.  
  
Hermione snapped herself back, catching Harry off guard and he let her go. "Harry ... I don't know what to say ..." Hermione was speechless. Harry suddenly felt his stomach return as if it were filled with lead.  
  
"...I feel the same way."  
  
A/N: I have something in mind for the next chapter, and how they had hooked up, but I'm only going to write it if I get enough reviews saying that they want me to write more. I'm not trying to be evil, but for the love of all that is good in wiz-fic WRITE A REVEIW!! (sorry about that ... heh heh heh) 


	2. Three Hundred to Zip

A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry about that last chapter and all the weird symbols where they don't belong, I was trying to make it italic with html ... but it didn't really work out! Oh well, I tried. Thanks so so so much to everybody who reviewed the last chapter!! (I feel so loved!! ^-^, lol) I hope this chapter is as good as the first one!  
  
Note to silverwand13: This is their seventh year!! =)  
  
PS- Since the italics didn't work last time, all *thoughts* and italiced words will be inbetween these *things*, for example: *Maybe I should go and stalk JK cuz I love her so much...*, thought the auther of this story. (Don't worry, I won't really stalk her!) and *insert word here*.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Honestly. JK is the genious!! ALL HAIL JK!!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"... I feel the same way." Hermione slowly pulled Harry towards her in a passionate kiss. Harry pulled away so that they were still pressed tightly against each other but could still look into each others eyes.  
  
"Well, since we can't remember what we did last night, then why does it have to count? We could just ... do it again, I mean, if we're going to have sex, then we should at least remember it." Harrry glanced nervously at Hermione, only to find her smiling.  
  
"Alright then..." Harry leaned into Hermione and they started to snog. Hermione felt as though she was drowning in Harry. *Well, it's not a bad way to die if I did acually drown,* she though to herself.  
  
Again, Harry pulled slightly away, just so much that their noses touched. "I love you, 'Mione," Harry stared into those eyes he had grown to love over the six and a half years of knowing each other.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry." And that was all that was said as they made hot, passionate love. [A/N: Yeah, I know it sounds a bit cheesy, but what else am I supposed to say? lol] until both were too exausted to continue...  
  
A while later, Harry still held Hermione tight in his arms, as though if he had let her go he would be never be complete again. "'Moine ... What do you think happened last night?"  
  
"I thought we already figured that out, Harry, sweetie, we had had sex,"  
  
"No, I know that. I mean, how did we get here in the first place. We're not even going out!"  
  
Hermione gasped. "Harry ... I thought ... I thought ..." A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"'Mione, honey, I meant befor," Harry told her as he wiped her tear off of her cheek. "But I mean, did we have too much to drink, were we under a spell? I'm not saying that I regret it, but I want to know why it happened..."  
  
"I don't remember drinking anything last night ... Could you pass me my bra?"  
  
Harry reached over to the other side of him and passed her her bra as Hermione pulled on her panties.  
  
"Neither do I ... Oh my God, 'Mione, what day is it?!?!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's Saturday." Hermione cooed as she pulled on her jeans.  
  
"Holy shit, the quidditch game against Slytherin is today!!" Harry checked his watch and saw that he should've been in the changing rooms by now.  
  
Harry got dressed faster than he ever had in his life. "I gotta go. Sorry 'Mione," he said as he pulled on his robes. Hermione who was already dressed, grabbed her wand a preformed a Straitening Charm on her hair, conjured a brush and quickly brushed out the tangles.  
  
"You'll be at the match right?" Harry asked as he headed to the door.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of missing it," she said as she walked towards him. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips and left in a hurry to get to the Griffindor changing rooms, leaving Hermione to clean up. She sighed as she muttered an incantation under her breath and with a wave of her wand, the sheets and pillows dissapeared. And with that, she hurried out of the room.  
  
***************************  
  
"Harry, that was probably the best match in the whole history of Hogwarts!"  
  
"300 to zip!! Total shut-out!!"  
  
"You should've seen the look on Malfoys face!" Comments like this followed Harry throughout the day.  
  
After dinner, Seamus and Ron burst through the portrate hole with armfulls of all types of food imaginable. There was no doubt that they had just visited the kitchens. Parvati brought down a WWR (Wireless Wizarding Radio), turned it on, and turned it up load. And with that, the party started.  
  
Ron pulled Harry into a secluded corner of the Common Room befor he was lost in a sea of people. "Where were you last night?"  
  
Harry's mind started to race, *I can't tell him about last night. If I did, he would freak out.* "I-I was in the library. I guess I-I stayed up a little too late and I fell asleep."  
  
"With Hermione? Because Lavender said she didn't come back either."  
  
Harry responded a little to fast, "Yeah. She was helping me study for NEWTs."  
  
"Oh, alright then, you better get back to the party, people will start to wonder where you went,"  
  
"Oh right, the party," with that Harry turned around a walked into the crowd of people. Leaving Ron with an evil, mischevious grin on his face.  
  
[A/N: Imagine Ron saying exellent like Mr. Burns off of the Simpsons, lol] "Exellent, my plan is working ... I need to find Seamus ..."  
  
A/N: And there's your second chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Personally, I liked the first chapter better. Remember, the only way I'm going to write more, is if you review! Because I really should be working on LNFF(Harry Potter and the Lame, Nameless FanFic). Oh and speaking of LNFF, please read it and tell me what you think of it so far! 


	3. Strange Behavior

A Note from Roxy Surfer: I now am not writing the chapters. For this you have to thank the great Antiannala!! ALL HAIL ANTIANNALA!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, I now don't even own the plot!! ( I heart JK and Antiannala!)  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was Sunday now, and the air in the castle was somewhat tense. The weather outside was quite nasty leaving a multitude of teenagers stuck inside with nothing except their own devices for entertainment. Surely anyone who knows anything about teenagers would know that this is a bad sign.   
  
It was only noon, and so far seven students had received detention for numerous pranks thanks to the latest and greatest inventions by the Weasley twins whose business was booming now more than ever. And, they succeeded in reeking havoc at Hogwarts even after they were gone; the two couldn't have been prouder. They would surely go down as the most infamous pair of troublemakers in Hogwarts history.   
  
In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione Granger sat attempting to start on a potions essay. However, as the essay had nothing to do with boys with unkempt black hair and stunning green eyes, she didn't feel all that into it. The object of her affection was upstairs pounding his ear at the moment. Hermione wished he would wake up already.   
  
As, she sat day dreaming of the Boy-Who-Lived, a red haired boy came and joined her on her couch. "Some one seems to be floating in the clouds this morning." His words woke Hermione up and she looked at her best friend.   
  
"Why, what ever do you mean Ronald Weasley?" she said in a light bubbly tone. *is it that obvious?*  
  
"Oh come on! You can tell me anything, you know that!" *she'll tell me exactly what is up, I am her best friend Ron, of course she'll always run to me if there's a problem*  
  
"Okay, it's Harry. We're going out." She smiled dreamily. *mmm, Harry*  
  
"And?"  
  
"Pardon?" *He knows me so well! I can't hide any thing from him, but that's why he's such a great friend*  
  
"There's more than that behind those eyes of yours Hermione."  
  
"You know me too well Ron! Okay, well, don't say anything but well, Harry and I," she leaned in, "Harry and I were in the Astronomy Tower two nights ago."  
  
"Did you?" she nodded holding her face in a pillow, but still smiling. "No!"  
  
"Yes! And oh Ron it was beautiful!" she thought of yesterday and the ecstasy that she had felt in his arms and under his body.   
  
"You two must be very happy! Don't worry I wont say a thing." *insert evil laugh here* he smiled.   
  
Hermione smiled and threw her arms around her best friend, "I'm so glad I finally had someone to tell!"   
  
Ron smiled particularly pleased with himself.   
  
A while later, Hermione was alone again as her beloved finally appeared in the common room. "Oh, look who finally decided to wake up!" a playful smile graced her face as she said this.   
  
"Well, the famous Harry Potter needs his beauty sleep, you never know who might want to take you picture for the papers next."  
  
"In that case, you might want to head back to the dorm!"  
  
"Oh really!!" he jumped on top of her and began to tickle her. Soon his tickling died down and the two teens were looking deep into each other's eyes. Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione sweetly and gingerly *God I want her.* Soon he jumped up. "Come on time to go!"  
  
"Go, go where?" but the only response she got was a knowing smile. *what is he up to? He's planning something*  
  
Hermione followed Harry out of the portrait, and as soon as she did, a blind fold was placed over her eyes. She gave a kind of startles squeak, but let her trust in Harry take over as she let herself be led by him through the castle.   
  
They made so many twists and turns that it was impossible to know where they were going, and Hermione soon lost all sense of direction. Finally, Harry stopped moving and took off her blindfold. She was standing in what appeared to be a clearing in a forest, but they couldn't be outside, it was raining! There was a picnic set up in the middle of the clearing, and Harry took her hand and led her to the blanket.   
  
They ate and the talked for a while, flirting and stealing small kissed. "I love you Hermione!"  
  
She looked up at him with her big chestnut eyes and said, "I love you too!"   
  
Harry's mouth descended upon hers once more, but harder this time and more passionately. She leaned back and he lay on top of her fiddling with her robes. For the third time that weekend, they made hot, passionate, love.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, do you understand what you're supposed to do?"  
  
"Yes, but remind me exactly why I want to help you break up a perfectly happy couple."  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll tell Lavander, Parvati, and Padma, the real reason why you tell them you want your relationships to remain a secret!"  
  
Seamus grumbled, how did Ron find out about his three secrete relationships any ways? *crazy git!*   
  
"Now," snapped Ron, "Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another Note from Roxy Surfer: So there's another chapter of AT and why don't you tell our wonderful new author what you think of the story!! So review review review!! 


	4. Rumors and Tears

A Note from Roxy Surfer: Hey!!! I'm so happy people our reviewing our story!! So here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it, m-kay?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Snape, having been in a rather rotten mood had given them a five foot long essay on sleeping potions which Hermione was now tackling in the library. She was standing between two large shelves when she heard a conversation at a nearby table that mentioned her name.   
  
*What? I have to find out what they're saying, if I could just get a little closer, there!*   
  
It was between two Gryffindor boys, Seamus and Dean. Seamus was talking, "That's right, up in the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"But really, Hermione Granger? She would do such a thing?"  
  
"Apparently. Harry said that he had no trouble getting her to drop he pants."   
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"Only that she had a great body and she's not so bad once you get her to stop talking." They both laughed. "Oh and he said she was a great lay, on of the best he'd had." The laughed more.  
  
"Hmm, do you think when he's done, either of us could have a go?"   
  
"From what he said, it's worth the try!"  
  
Hermione ran, she didn't want to hear any more! *They were talking about me as if I was some, whore!* Tears began to flow freely down her face now, *I can't believe that Harry would say such things, I thought I was special to him, not just some conquest that he'd tell the whole school about! What have I don't?*   
  
She ran smack into a body, "Ouch! Hey Mione, what's wrong?" It was Ron, *Thank God!* She collapsed in Ron's arms and told him everything.   
  
*Good job Seamus, the damage was done quite nicely.*  
  
Ron looked down, "Yea, he was bragging about it after the Quidditch game in the boy's changing room. I told him he ought not to be talking about you like that, we're not speaking right now."   
  
"Really?" *He stood up for me to his best friend?*   
  
"Yea," he looked rather sad. *Oh god! She's buying every word of this!*  
  
"I, I never knew that I wasn't his first." This statement made her cry harder, and Ron hugged her tighter.  
  
"Mione, if he told you how many girls he's been with, he knew you'd never sleep with him."   
  
"Was there many?" she asked looking up at Ron. When he looked away and to the floor, she cried harder.   
  
"I'm sorry Mione." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be okay I promise." *With the thought of Harry out of the way finally, you will be my girlfriend! ::evil laugh::* He held her until she was done crying, and finally she looked up at him. "Thank you Ron, you're always there for me when I need you."   
  
"And I always will be."  
  
Smiling she kissed his cheek before she left.   
  
*Excellent*   
  
Hermione left Harry a note that said to meet her in the Astronomy Tower that night. This made Harry feel slightly amorous the rest of the evening, but he had seen no sign of his beloved since classes ended. He ascended the stairs vary anxiously, thinking about the treasure that awaited him atop. When he got to the door, he pushed it slowly open to find Hermione leaning on one of the windows looking up at the stars. *Beautiful as always, I can't believe that I am actually lucky enough to be the guy she loves!*  
  
He walked up to her and slid his arms around her slim waist and kissed her cheek. "Hello, love."   
  
She turned around fiercely, "Oh cut the act Harry!"  
  
"W-what?" He was taken aback *What does she mean? I love her, what act?*  
  
"Oh you know what I mean! I heard all about your little locker room story time! And here I was thinking you actually cared about me, when all I meant to you was just another one of many female conquests!"  
  
*What the hell, what does she mean by another? She's the only girl I've ever been with like that! And what locker room story time? I never said anything!* "Hermione, I have no idea what you talking about."  
  
Tears were streaming down her face and she began to yell, "Don't lie to me any more Harold James Potter!" SLAP "I've had enough! Good-bye!"   
  
She ran out of the room, and Harry, feeling the left side of his face where her handprint was growing, was pretty sure that her good-bye meant more than her departure from the tower. *What has gotten into her? I don't understand.* Tears fell from his eyes, slowly at first, but in no time they streamed freely.   
  
When he finished carrying on, he stood up and sadly, in the way of a defeated man, walked back to his dorm. He went straight to his room, not even noticing who was in the common room, and he didn't even turn to look and see who had called his name. the only thing he wanted was to be alone, and wallow in self pity and confusion. But when he got to his bed something caught his eye.   
  
The room was empty except for himself, and everything was in order. But on his bed, there was a piece of parchment. He picked it up and read it:  
  
Harry, Meet me by the suit of armor in the hallway by the charms classroom at midnight. Come alone. Tell no one!   
  
This was all that it said. There was no name. He debated the idea for a bit, but decided that he would go. Now, all he had to do was sit and wait, pondering what great evil would befall him at midnight.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Another Note from Roxy Surfer: Ok you've read the chapter, now ya gotta review!! Oh!! And if you want to get an email from yours truly when I update any of my stories, then please, feel free to email me! Don't 4get to REVIEW!! 


	5. Revealing Secrets

A Not from Roxy Surfer: I'm really sorry I haven't posted in so long, my English teacher had given us an impossible essay to write the first time we came to his class. But now I finished it and everything in the world is good!! ^-^, I'd like to personally thank all the people who have reviewed our story, and to keep on reviewing!! It makes me so happy that you guys are like Atiannala's writing!! So here's the next chappie….  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this again?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Revealing Secrets  
  
Harry had his invisibility cloak thrown over him as he walked down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. His destination was the hallway of the charms classroom. It was really a lot easier to move under the cloak without the two other bodies that usually inhabited it also.   
  
The suit of armor came to sight soon enough, it was two minutes past midnight, where was who ever it was who wanted to meet him? *Curses!* he was beginning to think he'd been stood up.   
  
Until he heard a sneeze. "Don't they ever dust these things?" came a voice from behind the suit.   
  
"Hello?" Harry called softly.   
  
"Harry? I didn't see you! Actually I still don't, where are you?"   
  
Harry took the cloak off. "Better?"  
  
"Yea, no don't! Stay where you are!"   
  
"But I can't see you!"  
  
"Exactly! I have information for you and it would be quite hazardous for me to reveal to you my identity."   
  
*What could be this secret?* "Okay."  
  
"Now, walk up to the suit and face away from it. We don't have a lot of time, and I want to tell you as much as I can."  
  
*This is getting weird!*  
  
"First, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I participated in a plot against you, but I swear my hand was forced."  
  
"Forced? By whom?"  
  
"Shh! Listen! There was a boy, a boy who was jealous of the feelings a certain girl had for you. He wanted this girl very much. So he decided that he would take action. He made a potion, and put a few drops into the girl's drink at dinner a few nights ago. This potion made her comply to anything offered to her, but she also would have no memory of it afterward.   
  
"Then he put a powerful curse on you, an unforgivable curse. He had complete control of your mind and body. He made you take the girl up to the Astronomy Tower and shag her senseless. When you were asleep afterwards, he modified your memory. It was all a plan to make you look like you had taken advantage of the girl when she had been not right.   
  
"But the two of you found each other and well, took it in a different way. She was not mad at being there with you, but glad. And you felt the same way for her, but this was not part of the plan. However, it made things more interesting.  
  
"When he figured this out, he decided that he could still make you look like a bad guy, so he made people spread rumors, that the girl would hear, rumors that had allegedly come from you."  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well what did I 'say'?"  
  
"The rumors told that after our Quidditch game, you had bragged about the night before, said some things that made the girl seem all too willing, and that she was one of the best, meaning that you have had many others. The girl would think that you said this and thought nothing of her. It would break her heart and make her not trust you. and it would make her run to some one else, some one who knew her, some one she could trust. Some one who would like greatly for her to run to him..."  
  
"Ron,"   
  
"Yes, now go. I have told you all that I can."  
  
"But why? Why would he do that?"  
  
"Don't you see? He could never have her until he got rid of the thought of you. Now go! I will say no more!"  
  
Harry did go. He walked back to his room in a daze trying to process the information that was just handed to him. His best friend, his best friend? Why? He wouldn't do something like that? Would he? It just didn't make sense. How would Ron have learned the Imperious Curse? And who was this masked man behind the armor.   
  
*Maybe I'm just dreaming, and tomorrow when I wake up, everything will be back to normal, yes this is just a bad dream.*  
  
The door to the room opened and closed and he knew that it was the guy who had been behind the armor; that no matter how many times he told himself it was just a dream, it was really a cruel reality. He decided to try to get a glimpse of his admonisher, but by the time Harry had found and put on his glasses, untangled himself from the bed sheets, and opened the curtains to peer out, there was no sign of movement at all. He lay back down removed his glasses and tried to sleep.   
  
**********************  
  
A Note from Roxy Surfer: And that's the end of that chapter! lol, if you get the joke, good for you, if ya don't just never mind! Anyways, please please please review the story!! Tell us what ya think is going to happen and then we can laugh becuz you're so far off from the actual truth! But seriously just review!!! 


	6. When Angels Deserve To Die

A Note From Roxy Surfer: *Ducks the Tamatos that are being thrown at me * Ok, ok, I know it's taken a while for me to post, and I know I never warned you guys about that like a nice little author should have done, but I swear to god that my AP English teacher is out to get me and kill us all by lack of sleep. He's evil I tell you, EVIL!!!! LoL, yea but anywho's this is the next chappie and I'm going to warn you know that it might take me another week to post again but I'll try my best to post as regularly as posible, with that said, on the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I tried to brew the Polyjuice Potion to become JK Rowling, but the darned thing took a month to make and then didn't even work right! I ended up quite sick and I still don't own Harry Potter!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six: When Angles Deserve to Die  
  
Hermione had lain in bed, trying to sleep, but that was impossible, so she decided to move to the common room. She could not take her mind off of a green eyed boy who had broken her heart.   
  
Everything had looked like it was going to be perfect for two and a half days, and then she found out that it never had been in the first place. He had never loved her at all.  
  
*Why have you forsaken me?*  
  
He had taken away her innocence and made her believe he loved her, when all he wanted to do was shack up. She could still remember the way he looked at her with such love and tenderness. How he looked like she made him so happy.   
  
*In your eyes forsaken me?*  
  
And it hurt to think of what she actually meant to him, just a good lay. A nice body that he could have. Another trophy to add to his shelf of god only knows how many! She was merely a prize.   
  
*In your thoughts forsaken me?*  
  
And he had lied about it too, he told her he loved her. Made her believe it. He could have left her after their first shag, could have hurt her gently. But no, he had to take her heart and hold and caress it for a moment before ripping it open and slashing it into pieces. Why, why did she have to love him so much?   
  
*In your heart forsaken, me?*   
  
And how could he take everything from her like that after she had been his friend for so long. He knew her, he knew what she wanted; knew how her mind worked and what she thought was acceptable. He knew that she would do anything for him and help him in anyway she could. Why couldn't he love her? Why didn't he?  
  
*I don't think you trust in my, self-righteous suicide*  
  
How could this have happened? He was so perfect, he never let her get hurt, always defended her; defended strangers. Everyone he treated justly; he even did not murder his parents' betrayer. He was a hero countless times over! How could he be so cruel?   
  
*I cry, when angles deserve to die*  
  
There was one thought on her mind that night, to end her pain and end it fast. She knew she would never get over the hurt inside of her. It was all over, she had loved, and been betrayed. Everything was over now. She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it:  
  
The world is a cruel and bitter place. I have loved and lost, and I shall never love again. The world does not care for or need me, and I will be much happier not in it. To whoever finds this letter, tell my parents that I love them, and I will always be their little girl. I am sorry to those who I knew who will miss me, but I can stand this pain no longer! I want nothing more to do with life. I am through. Good-bye!  
  
~Hermione  
  
She reached into her robes and pulled it out: the knife; the key. It was her only way of getting out, of leaving this place. She put the cold blade against her skin and ran it lightly over her soft skin, praying for the courage to press down. And slowly, she did. And the blood poured out, warm, shiny, and red. And then she put the knife in that hand and pulled the blade over her other wrist. The pain was welcome, this pain meant it would all soon be over. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor.   
  
(AN: if I were entirely evil I would leave it here! But well we can add on a little more I suppose, not too much grant you!)  
  
Unable to sleep, Harry had left his dorm room and decided to take a walk. When he was about to descend the stairs, he heard a curious thud. At the bottom of the stairs, he saw what had made the thud, and his stomach flopped. *Oh god! Oh god no!*  
  
Hermione lay on the floor, blood spilling profusely from both wrists. *Mione!* Running to her he took off his robes and tore off a sleeve. Tearing this in half he tied a piece tight around both her wrists. Would that he knew a spell to stop the flow of blood; but alas, fate was apparently not on his side. He picked up her limp body and ran to the hospital wing, trusting nothing but his own two feet to get her there fast enough.   
  
A/N: Aww! And Harry is a hero! Three cheers for Harry! Oh! And so we don't get in trouble, Hermione's thoughts are part of a song: Chop Sewy by System of a Down, and that whole bit about running the blade across her skin praying for the courage to press down: girl interrupted. Ok with that said, hope u liked it!  
  
ANFRS (Another Note From Roxy Surfer) : Yep, that's it kiddie's!! Please review!!! And flames are appreciated, I could use 'em to burn my evil English teacher!! Oh yeah, and check out my other stories to!! (My pride and joy is There's Something About Sammy) DON'T 4GET 2 REVIEW!!! 


	7. Trading Places

ANFRS: Roxy Surfer here!!! Umm not much to say except for thank you so much for all of your reviews!!! And now with our further ado 


	8. Darkness Falls

A/N: Hey peoples!!! Here's another chapter!!! I'm so happy that another chapter is up!! ^-^ Anywho's here is the NEXT CHAPPIE!!! (Go me … I updated!!)  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I am not, never have been, and never will be J K Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon enough Hermione found herself out of the hospital wing and back into the normal swing of things. She was rather sore at Harry still and, much to his dismay, she refused to talk or even look at him. He was disgusting as far as she was concerned, vile and contemptible. The worst part was that he still hurt her; to look at him caused her feelings that she could not explain any normal feeling, and she hated it. She hated him because as much as she despised him, she could not rid herself of her feelings for him.   
  
This of course caused her to act in a rather callous manner toward the raven haired boy which of course was driving Harry slowly mad. The night of Hermione's return from the hospital, she was sitting in the common room on a couch with Ron. Harry had walked out of his dormitory with the intent of doing some of his homework in the common room. Almost immediately his eyes fell upon the beautiful girl who held his heart. For less than a second their eyes met but Hermione looked away quickly, smitten with hatred for the emerald eyed boy. *The library is a much better place to do homework any ways.* He walked out of the common room.   
  
Ron saw Hermione tense up and knew that it was his time. "Aww, Mione," he said as he slid his arm around her shoulders, "What's wrong?"  
  
"He…he…" but she was unable to complete her sentence through her tears.   
  
"Is it Harry?" Ron knew that it was, so asking was pointless except that he needed to seem caring. When Hermione nodded and began to cry more he held her closer to him, so that her head was lying on his chest. "Aww, baby," he muttered into her hair as he rocked her slowly, gently patting her hair.   
  
When it seemed she had gained some control over her tears, he releases her slightly and lifter her chin in his hand. Looking into her wet eyes, he made certain to put on his most authorative face. "Now you listen to me Hermione Granger. Harry might be a nice friend, but when it comes to relationships, he's a real sleaze ball! You deserve someone better than that; some one who will treat you like you deserve, like a lady."   
  
Ron cupped her face with his hand and rubbed away her tears with his thumb. "Your special, Mione, and don't let anyone make you feel different." Their eyes remained locked for a moment, before Ron smiled at her and Hermione laughed. "There it is," he said causing Hermione to raise and eyebrow. "That million dollar smile."   
  
While she was blushing, Ron engulfed her in an enormous bear hug and Hermione laughed as she wrestled to get away. By the time they were done wrestling, Hermione was laying across both the couch and Ron, while he was leaning over her inches away from her face.   
  
She knew that he was too close, closer than she would normally have let him; but she could see that look in his eyes: the look of desire. It occurred to her that he was going to kiss her and that she had no intention of stopping him. As his lips descended upon hers, she thought of how nice it felt to feel wanted and that she was special to someone. Ron wanted her. He wanted her and he wasn't Harry. She couldn't focus on anything that wasn't the kiss. It felt so good to be needed.   
  
She became absorbed in this one moment; her pain, her tears, they all went into this one kiss. Everything around her melted away with her pain, and she was sure she would be okay. The world would right itself again some how.   
  
Ron held Hermione triumphantly, he had done it, she was his and his alone. He had won.   
  
******************  
  
Harry was sitting in the library surrounded bye piles of books and parchments. He knew he should be doing his work but his thoughts could only focus on one thing. It seemed so unfair that he would be given everything he had ever really desired, only to have it taken away by his best friend. No wait, a best friend wouldn't do that. This was vile and disgusting, Manipulative and sick. It was the deed of someone who was selfish and devoid of any feelings whatsoever.   
  
Now, Harry was never the type to lay down and die. Now, he was a fighter, so he would not give up so easily on this. He would prove he loved Hermione if it was the last thing he did!   
  
But how? That was the problem. How was he supposed to proclaim his love to a girl that would not look at him?   
  
Harry slumped forward with his head in his hands.   
  
*******************  
  
Hermione looked around her dorm, every one else was sleeping. She was feeling rather happy as opposed to what had been before. Ron was sweet and caring and he liked her. There was no doubt in her mind that he would treat her right. Sighing she changed into her night clothes and laid down on her bed sighing.   
  
******************  
  
Ron was now pacing the common room feelings of both triumph and suspicion filled him. He knew that he had won, Hermione was his. Yet he felt the need to guard what he had. No doubt that when you forcefully take something, you must spend the rest of your life trying to keep it.   
  
And he could read her like a book. There was something that happened that he hadn't counted on. Hermione had fallen for Harry, hard. He had only meant for Harry to shortly take her interest and then hurt her. Never in a million years would he have imagined she would feel for him like he did for no other.   
  
Footsteps were coming down the hall, and Ron, not wishing to be seen, took the liberty of slipping behind an arras. From his hiding spot, he could see Harry coming into the room and walking up to the room.   
  
When Harry had again disappeared, Ron came out from behind the curtain. No, this turn of events would not do at all. Measures would have to be taken. This time, true love would not conquer all!   
  
************************  
  
ANFRS: Dun Dun Dun!!! lol well I hope you liked it!! So better review!! Please? We don't mind flames ……. Well I don't anyway!! And if you want to know when I update, just let me know and I'll email you!! Thanx and review!! 


End file.
